Arranged marriage
by Michaelis lullaby
Summary: A girl has to choose who to marry so she picks snape. He is her potions professor at Hogwarts. What will happen when she finds out that she is a long lost daughter of a royal family?
1. chapter 1

**- I do not own harry potter-**

I stared at the letter that was given to me only moments ago by an owl. I read it again and again, then I put it down and stared at the water. I heard foot steps and saw McGonagall walking toward me.

She said "might I sit" I nodded and made room she continued " it's not fair to make you all marry especially after we just won the war".

I nodded in agreement and said "I dread looking at the list, I don't want to force anyone to marry me".

McGonagall stood and said "I'd look sooner rather than later or you won't have much choice".

She left and I sighed in frustration as I opened the second package. I read the first three names and almost through up. They were Crabbe, Goyal, and Malfoy. I read on hoping for better choices and I found Sirius Black, Neville Longbottom, and Severus Snape. I chose to stop there because all the other names were of Death Eaters or people I disliked.

I crossed out Goyal, Crabbe, and Malfoy. I chose to cross out Neville as well because he likes Luna. So all that was left was Sirius and Snape, I made a pros and cons list for them both and found that Sirius had more cons than Snape. So I made my choice and went with it. A few days later I got a letter back that had his response. I was shocked to find that he said yes, so I went to see McGonagall.

She congratulated me and said "a yes from him is a good sign".

I said "that maybe so but I'll never get the marriage I dreamed of, the one where we were in love and glad to get married".

She said "you may still get that, it'll start with respect then it's admiration then love, and finally passion, you'll get there".

I said "we'll see, I guess I should get to class" she nodded. I walked down to potions class worried beyond belief at how odd today will be.

When I got there I was the first to enter, he looked up and nodded slightly. I sat in my seat and he said "stay after class", then everyone else filed in.

He had us brew a family tree potion, I finished it and added the last ingredient, my blood, then the words started to pop up and my quill went crazy. I didn't really look at the paper I just sat it down and cleaned up.

When I was done I worked on homework for my other classes.

When class was dismissed I stayed after as requested. Once everyone left and I could no longer hear them, he spoke.

He said "there are rules you must follow are we clear so far".


	2. Chapter 2

**He said "there are rules you must follow are we clear so far".**

I said "yes sir, I expected nothing less, it makes sense that you would".

He nodded and said "yes there are several other things we must cover. First off I must ask whether or not you realize what you're getting into".

I chuckled and said "I'm very aware that I'll be subjected to taunts and name calling but I assure you that I am quite immune. Being a student of yours for seven years, plus being in the middle of a war really gets you ready for practically everything".

He nodded again and smirked then he said "alright rule one none of my things are to be touched unless you ask me. Rule two I will not tolerate any of your friends here if you wish to be with them then go else where. Are we clear".

I said "I can handle that I know you like your privacy and I wouldn't dare mess with that".

He said "alright, have you picked a date".

I said "no but it should be soon".

He said "why is that".

I said "I don't want the ministry to say anything about it".

He said "that makes sense, but why did you ask me".

I said "you were my best choice".

He said "your best choice huh, that's funny".

I said "how is that supposed to be funny, you could have said no but you didn't why".

He said "I don't know, I guess you were my best choice".

I stared at him as he said this then I turned to walk away.

He said "wait don't forget your things".

I grabbed my things and looked at the paper that had my family tree when I saw the people on it I sat down.

Snape said " what is it ".


	3. Chapter 3

I said "my family tree is wrong I don't know these people".

He took the paper and said "can I keep this I want to check, I will need some blood though".

I nodded and gave him my hand he pricked my finger an put the blood in a vial then he dismissed me.

I went to the library to look up the name I saw. As I was looking through an old dusty book I found the name.

It said (the Blacque family goes back to ancient times an are considered the rulers of the magical world. They are like the queen an parliament. They only intervene when the ministry does not know what to do. But tragedy struck the family when their one year old daughter was kidnapped from there home on the fourth of July in 1980. She was never found but her parents continue to look for her. The child's name was Lyra Blacque).

I jumped up and put the book back before running to find Snape. I ran into him as he was heading towards the great hall.

I said "professor is it possible that I'm not who I thought I was".

He said "yes but what has brought this up".

I said "I was in the library looking up the name on my family tree and found that they are a royal family that lost a daughter in 1980. Her name was Lyra Blacque".

He nodded and said "after dinner we will go talk to McGonagall".

I nodded an walked away.

When dinner was over I met Snape in front of McGonagalls office. We went in an sat down. She came in moments later an sat across from us.

She said "hello you two congratulations on the engagement. What are you to doing here".

Snape said "we believe that Lyra is the lost daughter of the Blacque family".

She said "what brought this on".

Snape pulled out a paper and gave it to McGonagall. She opened it an gasped.


End file.
